The membrane properties which control Ca ions uptake and binding by sarcoplasmic reticulum Ca ions ATPase are investigated in reconstituted systems. The effect of different phospholipids on the state of local motion near the enzyme and an overall membrane fluidity are examined using nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and fluorescence spectroscopy.